A Watcher's Diary
by daviderl
Summary: The diary of a Watcher selected at random from history early 1950s.


12 Jul 2003  
  
A Watcher's Diary  
  
Mar 4, 1952 Today it happened -- a new Slayer has been chosen, and I have been ordered by the Council to relocate to East Magnolia, only two hundred miles from here. This is something I have waited for, and trained for, and hoped for, for so many years. But now that it has happened, I feel as if I am on the verge of a nervous breakdown. The thought of me, ME! being responsible for not only the life of my Slayer, but actually being the on the forefront of the war against the Forces of Darkness is almost overwhelming. I can only pray that I can live up to the Council's expectations.  
  
Mar 11, 1952 This morning I located my Slayer, although I have yet to make contact. Her name is Theresa Marie Winters, I believe she goes by Tess, but I prefer Theresa. She turned fifteen only last month. I cannot believe how small and vulnerable, and how YOUNG she looks. As far as I can tell she has no idea she's been called. She seems to have a few close friends, but of course, that will end soon. I will watch her for another day or two before I introduce myself.  
  
Mar 14, 1952 Our first meeting wasn't as difficult as I anticipated. I followed her as she walked home from school, and to my (pleasant) surprise, she was aware of my presence and confronted me once we were away from other people. Of course, she was skeptical (to say the least) when I told her of her Destiny. Only by forcing her to use her Slayer strength was she somewhat convinced (my shoulder will be quite sore for weeks to come where she almost dislocated it). She agreed to meet me tomorrow night after her parents have gone to bed (she said that it would the first time she has ever sneaked out but was curious to find out just what was going on). When I reminded her that she was to tell no one, she was understandably upset that she couldn't even tell her two best friends. But when I mentioned that the knowledge could get her friends killed, she didn't argue the point.  
  
Mar 15, 1952 Theresa finally met me a little after midnight near her school. I was beginning to fear she had changed her mind. We proceeded to one of the cemeteries near the city limits. I had been informed by one of the messengers of the Council that there was a good chance that a vampire would be rising, and we had to locate and destroy it before it escaped into the city. Unfortunately, the vampire was the least of our worries, which, by the way, turned out to be an easy kill after the battle with the Arek demon. I am totally unfamiliar with Arek demons, other than the name of the creatures. It turns out that they are dim-witted and relatively slow moving, but extremely strong and determined. Suffice it to say that Theresa was terrified beyond any fear she had ever experienced before. And I believe it was only my instructional prompting, coupled with her instinct for survival, that allowed her to break the creature's neck after taking a rather severe beating. However, realizing that she had the supernatural Slayer strength buoyed her spirits to untold heights after the fight. Also, realizing her newly increased high tolerance for pain, and her unnatural accelerated healing did wonders for her self-confidence. So when the vampire finally arose, Theresa was delighted with the ease that she dispatched the creature.  
  
Mar 16, 1952 I called the Council this evening to find out more about Arek demons, and was soundly criticized for not having a more updated copy of "North American Demons, Imps and Evil Sprites." It appears that my version, copyright 1832, is no longer the final word since the newest edition was published in 1909. I feel that the Council was reacting quite unfairly, but of course, arguing the point was, well, pointless.  
  
Apr 4, 1952 Theresa has been coming regularly to the small "office" I have set up for her training. I felt that a teen-aged girl seen entering, almost daily, the apartment of an older man was only asking for trouble. The office is most nondescript, and has an adequate back room that serves as the workout room.  
  
Apr 11, 1952 I am finding it extremely difficult to convince my Slayer of the importance of daily training. After the initial excitement of discovering her powers, she has concluded that her strength and speed are enough. Even the several close calls she's had isn't enough to persuade her that there is so much more she needs to learn.  
  
Apr 13, 1952 After several sleepless night, I believe I have come up with a solution to the training problem. I think the dilemma may be that she is bored with the solitary work outs. Perhaps if I allow Theresa to tell only one close friend of her secret, and have them train together, it would give Theresa more incentive to show up at the appointed time and DAY! But since outside knowledge of the Slayer is prohibited by the Council, I can only hope they never find out, since I'm sure they would have no compunction about replacing me.  
  
Apr 23, 1952 The problem has solved itself. While I was wrestling with my conscience whether or not to allow Theresa to reveal her secret to only one friend, she ended up having no choice in the matter, nor I as well. Three nights ago while Theresa was "walking her beat" (as she likes to call it) she came across three vampires who were attacking a close friend of hers, named Sherry, who was alone in the cemetery for some kind of initiation for a school club or something. After a hard-fought battle, Theresa manage to kill the three vampires, then brought Sherry back to my apartment. Theresa thought that Sherry was taking everything quite calmly, but I could tell she was very much traumatized. After a few hours (and a small glass of brandy), Sherry seemed much more like her old self (according to Theresa). During the time Sherry was resting, I was pleasantly surprised by Theresa's concern over Sherry's discovery. She even suggested that we should hypnotize the girl to make her forget what she had seen. I took this opportunity to inquire as to Sherry's trustworthiness, citing the possibility that hypnotism might not work, and we may have to depend on her not to reveal the fact that Theresa was a Slayer, and all that it entails. After giving it some thought, Theresa said that she would talk to Sherry, explaining as much as necessary, and then we could only hope for the best. So after speaking to Sherry in private, Theresa brought her to me, and then we both proceeded to explain to her about the dark forces that lurk in the night, and that the Slayer is the Chosen One who battles these demonic evils. And she took it all surprisingly well. Of course we emphasized the need for complete secrecy, over and over. She agreed not to reveal the whole Slayer/demon situation. And she also agreed to accompany Theresa at least three or four days a week to train with her. She seems quite excited with this new "adventure."  
  
Apr 30, '52 Theresa and I had a most interesting talk after I complimented her on her renewed dedication and enthusiastic adherence to her training schedule. She confessed that it was on the night she saved Sherry's life that she realized she wasn't the Slayer she thought she was. She said that the kills were very sloppy, that she had to stake two of the vampires twice before she was able to penetrate their hearts. And it was then that she realized that any one of her friends or family could actually die due to her inexperience. I must confess that I was never more proud of her than at that moment!  
  
May 6, '52 Another serious talk. Twice Theresa has been caught by her father while sneaking in just before dawn after walking her beat. Both parents have accused her of running with "the wrong crowd," and cited her falling grades as evidence. Fortunately, Sherry has been helping to keep her from failing altogether. I have been contemplating explaining the situation to her parents, but the idea has been vetoed not only by Theresa, most emphatically, but by the Council as well, and in no uncertain terms. Their only advice was to "handle it, as Watchers have for hundreds of years." Which, of course, is no advice at all. The only suggestion I could give to Theresa was to try to be more careful in the future until I could think of a solution.  
  
May 18, '52 A small confession of my own. In little more than two months I have become quite fond of my Slayer. Despite all the stories and warnings I have read and heard about concerning Watchers who have developed an unhealthy affection for their Slayers, and despite the solemn vow I made to myself this would never happen, it has. There is something very special, and particularly extraordinary about her that I cannot put into words. Perhaps because I have been a life-long bachelor and have neither son nor daughter that this feeling has overtaken me. Or is it a feeling that ALL Watchers experience, and only pretend it does not? Or, is it a combination of the two?  
  
Jun 1, '52 Last night while accompanying Theresa on her beat, something I haven't done in quite a while, I was attacked and almost killed by one of the nastier, and more lethal demons. Again, my outdated copy of "N.A. Demons, etc. etc." only lists the barest of description of it. "It" being a Theron demon. According to the few lines of text, it is a faster, smarter, and deadlier version of the Arek demon, although I failed to see any resemblance at all, other than the fact that its purpose seemed only to kill. I was taken completely by surprise, but Theresa seemed to know somehow that it was nearby. She tried to warn me that a demon and not a vampire was in the vicinity, but I didn't believe she had to ability to detect demons as she does the vampires. Thanks to the heavy overcoat I was wearing, my wounds are mostly superficial. Theresa jumped on the thing's back as it was about to rip into my chest, and despite it's every effort to dislodge her, she was able to throttle and strangle it until it died. She suffered several severe cuts to her forearms as the demon used its three inch claws to try to pry her arms from around its neck. Later she assured me she could keep her arms covered until they had healed. We certainly must investigate this demon-detection phenomenon as it could be a first among Slayers.  
  
Jun 8, '52 Again, Theresa's father was awake when he should not have been. She said she was caught sneaking out just before midnight. (She has started varying the times she walks her beat. She says that way the vampires who may be watching out for her won't know when she is out and about.) She sent a note to me via Sherry, informing me that she was grounded. So for the next week she will not be able to either train or hunt. I really do think her parents should be informed of her importance in this fight against the evilness that abounds.  
  
Jun 10, '52 Once again, the Council has vetoed my suggestion to tell Theresa's parents of her Calling. I suppose I should arm myself and take over for her until she is once again able to slip out at night, but frankly, I don't think I would survive even one night.  
  
Jun 12, '52 Theresa's father was sent away on business (some kind of sales convention, I believe), so she is once again able to walk her beat. When I inquired about her being missed her mother, Theresa reluctantly informed me that her mother is an alcoholic and is usually passed out asleep by 9 p.m. I had no idea. I feel quite sorry for my Slayer, for not only does she bear the brunt of the battle against the unholy demons of the dark, but against demons in her very own home.  
  
Jun 25, '52 I haven't written in almost two weeks since there has been so little vampiric activity. I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not. According to other Watchers' diaries, it usually means that things are about to break loose, meaning, of course, All Hell. Consequently, I have increased Theresa's training, and she has been quite cooperative. I think she is beginning to really understand, and appreciate, her Calling. Sherry has been marvelous about covering for Theresa. Not only helping her keep up her grades, but having her spend evenings and nights at her house, allowing Theresa time for extra training, and for going out nights for a few extra hours. Sherry's mother, a widow, thinks it is good for Sherry to have such a close and good friend as Theresa. If she only knew!  
  
Jul 20, '52 It is just as I had feared, there was, indeed, much trouble in the works. Demonic and vampiric assaults on the populace began in earnest on the night of July 4rd, no doubt to coincide with the Independence Day celebrations when the streets would be filled with celebrants throughout the night. More than once Theresa found herself facing at least a half dozen vampires at one time. Although I accompanied her each night, and provided a small measure of assistance, I was constantly amazed at her level of performance. It seemed like whatever strength or speed she needed at the time, appeared. At times she was almost a blur as she kicked and punched, and staked her adversaries. But it wasn't just vampires! Fully one third of her kills were demons of all sorts. My presence in such cases were mainly to provide weapons other than the wooden stakes she always carried. At times, the short sword (her preferred weapon against demons) was needed. And on occasion, the battle ax was the only thing able to dispatch a particularly powerful demon. Among which were Flesh-eaters, Brain-eaters, Toxic-slime Spitters, Regurgitating demons, and various horned, spiney, and clawed varieties. Unfortunately, there were deaths that Theresa was unable to prevent, either by not being present, or arriving too late to stop the fatal assaults. Another unfortunate consequence is that there have been witnesses observing Theresa in her capacity as Slayer. Fortunately, thanks to the darkness, she either was not recognized, or was not known by those she was saving, so, for now, her identity is still a secret.  
  
Aug 1, '52 Just as suddenly as it began, the massive assaults died down to almost nothing after almost three weeks of them. The past week or so has been more or less normal - no more than one or two vampire kills per night, and less than one demon per week. A welcome respite for Theresa, no doubt.  
  
Aug, 3, '52 More trouble at home, I'm afraid. Her father, fed up with an alcoholic wife and an errant, troublemaking daughter (he claims), has moved out of the house and is filing for a divorce. Theresa suspects he may have a girlfriend. We both have mixed feelings about this. On the one hand, it makes her Slaying and training easier without constant parental scrutiny. But, of course, the emotional roller coaster she is subjected to is having a tremendously detrimental effect. But I suspect that my role as surrogate father is giving Theresa strength she would not normally have in such a situation. More than once I have had to hold her as she, literally, has cried on my shoulder. Sometimes Slayer strength just isn't enough.  
  
Aug 10, '52 A moderate rise in vampire activity this past week. I believe that Theresa's emotional distress is somehow being conveyed to them. Perhaps there is a two-way connection, allowing her to "feel' their presence, while at the same time giving them the capability to tune in on her suffering. Still no progress on my research concerning her ability to detect demons as she does vampires.  
  
Aug 17, '52 Not much that is new. Theresa seems to be coping better now that some time has passed since her father left. However, she has informed me that her mother has sunk even deeper into her alcoholic depression. Sherry's mother has allowed Sherry to spend as many nights as necessary at Theresa's, and vice versa. A most understanding woman, in my opinion, for which I am very grateful. At this time Theresa needs more than what little emotional support that I am able to provide. Not as many vampires are being killed as in the previous weeks. Perhaps they realize that the Slayer is, indeed, on the job, and they are laying low.  
  
Aug 25, '52 There was a full moon last night, and there were several reports of a large animal, probably some kind of dog, roaming the streets and attacking people at random. Could it be a werewolf? I doubted it, but Theresa thought otherwise, and was out from dusk to dawn, searching for it, but found no signs. She said she will go out again tonight.  
  
Aug 26, '52 Again, no signs of any werewolves. But Theresa found a gathering of about fifteen vampires in an abandoned house. It was not quite dark and they hadn't yet left for their nightly feed. And although I had to tell her in no uncertain terms that arson is quite illegal, I do agree that burning down the house was the only practical solution. Fortunately, the house was somewhat isolated and no other structures were threatened.  
  
Sep 7, '52 Not much new to report as far as unusual vampire or demon activity. But Theresa's mother was committed to a hospital for her alcoholic treatment two days ago. Theresa has decided to stay in her home even though she would be alone. She said she needs some time to herself. Even though she is the Slayer, I worry about her solitude. Even with Sherry around her, she still keeps a lot, too much, bottled up inside her. I believe she feels that no one can understand the burden she carries. And she is right, of course. I try to get her to open up to me, or to Sherry, but it seems like the longer she wears the mantle of "Slayer," the more like an adult she thinks she has to be. It's as if she has forgotten how to let loose and just have fun.  
  
Sep 15, 1952 I cannot believe it, I can barely write the words, but my Slayer, my dear Theresa, is dead! Just like that! I'm not ashamed to admit that I have cried, more than once. It is just so tragic, and so unexpected. I could more readily accept it had she been killed by a vampire or demon, but that isn't the case. I must try to be objective, so here are the facts as I understand them: Three nights ago Theresa was walking her beat as usual. After leaving Memorial Cemetery, she crossed through the rail yards as she sometimes does, and then headed into the warehouse district, which contains many abandoned buildings and connecting alleys. I don't know exactly what happened after that, but the police report states that she was found face down with two bullets in her. One in her lower back, and the one that killed her in her heart. She had been shot from behind. The police speculate that she had either come across a robbery in progress, or she was accosted, by one or more possible assailants, and was murdered as she ran away. Personally, I think it was either an ambush of some kind, or just an indiscriminate act of violent behavior. Of course, the authorities wanted to know what a young girl was doing in that part of town at that hour (between one and two a.m.). I told them that I knew she was having problems at home and perhaps she had been out walking and hadn't paid any attention to where she was. I doubt that they were satisfied with my answer, but since there were no witnesses that they know of, it is an explanation they are forced to accept.  
  
Sep 16, '52 When I informed them of Theresa's death, the Council said they would be sending a courier within the week to retrieve my Watcher's Diary to include it in the Watchers' Archives. I have made a copy to give to them, for I cannot let them have this original one. I'm sure they would be quite upset knowing how fond I had become of her, and how involved I had been in her personal life.  
  
It is odd, but I have no curiosity about the next Slayer. It just doesn't seem important, somehow.  
  
On another, equally serious matter -- Theresa's parents, who seem to have reconciled after this horrific tragedy, have begun to question my relationship with her, asking questions I dare not answer to their satisfaction. They have threatened to go to the police if I am not forthcoming with the information they desire. I suspect I will be moving to another part of this country before too very long.  
  
One last entry before I cease writing this diary: Theresa was the daughter I never had. She was everything that could make a parent proud. She was intelligent yet child-like (after all, she WAS only fifteen years old); taxing at times, yet always a joy to be around; relentless, yet gentle in nature; ruthless when it came to hunting and killing vampires and demons, yet sympathetic to those less fortunate around her. I cannot express in words how very much I shall miss her, or how much I came to love her. There will never be another like her, not in this lifetime, not for me. 


End file.
